glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo XII
Capitulo XII es el doceavo episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie Glee:Un trofeo Más. En el camerino Sam-Formen un circulo todos Myron-Ya es la hora? Sam-Bien... Taylor-Un momento...quisiera dar el discurso...ya que la mayoría se graduarán este año y...cuando esto acabe probablemente yo sea el siguiente capitán de New Directions por ser el que se quedará otros 2 años Myron-Yo también estaré otros 2 años, estamos en segundo los 2 Taylor-Ni lo pienses chico...yo sólo quiero ganar, quiero mostrarles a todos que somos...mejores Jane-...Yo quiero mostrarles que no hemos trabajado en vano Mason-''Yo quiero mostrarles que no nos eliminarán tan fácil del mapa'' Madison-''Yo quiero mostrarles que mientras más quieran sabotearnos más fuertes seremos'' Joey-''Yo quiero mostrarles que el talento siempre gana a los mediocres'' Myron-''Yo quiero mostrarles que somos imparables'' Spencer-''Yo quiero mostrales que somos un equipo y que somos completamente diferentes a ellos, y que vamos a ganar'' Alistair-...Yo sólo quiero mostrarles que somos un equipo y que estamos unidos, si estamos unidos tal vez entiendan que podemos lograr grandes cosas Bree-Y tendrán que patearles el trasero de una vez (Llegan Bree, Shannon, Mariah, Roderick, Kitty y Skylart) Jane-Qué hacen aquí? Mariah-Son las nacionales, esperaban que nos lo perdiéramos?! (Ríen) Isaac-(Entra al camerino) Silencio.... Isaac-...Me hacen un favor?...No dejen que ganen, como dice Bree...patéenles el trasero de una vez por todas Sam-Sí!...es la última vez para varios de ustedes, disfrútenlo (Forman un circulo) 1...2...3 Todos-Increible!!!!!!!!!! .......................... (Música) Jane-Perfect by nature Icons of self indulgence Joey-Just what we all need Alistair-More lies about a world that Los 3-Never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me Jane-You know you've got everybody fooled Joey-Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Alistair-Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending But now I know she Los 3-Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled Taylor-Without the mask... where will you hide Jane-Can't find yourself... Jane Joey y Alistair-lost in your lie!!!!!! Jane-I know the truth now I know who you are Alistair-And I don't love you anymore Joey y Taylor-It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me Jane-Somehow now you're everybody's fool (Aplauden) (Música) Madison-I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave Skylart-(La miraba) Madison-I wish that you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have ...all of me Simon-(Analizando) Sam-...(Asiente con la cabeza) Hayley-(Sonríe) Madison-I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along (Música) Bill-(Trata de contener las lágrimas) (Se levanta de la silla) Francis-(Sonríe) Skylart-....... Madison-When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have... all of me (Aplauden) Bill-(Aplaude) Bravo Francis-(Se levanta y aplaude más) Bien hecho Jean-...Porqué le aplaudes a la competencia? Por Dios Francis-...Idiota Jean-Qué? Francis-Nada ñ.ñ (Música) Madison-How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core where I've become so numb Myron-Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it... back...home (Mason-Wake me up) Jane-Wake me up inside (Mason-I can't wake up) Jane-Wake me up inside (Mason-Save me) Jane-Call my name and save me from the dark (Joey-Wake me up) Mason y Jane-Bid my blood to run (Joey-I can't wake up) Mason y Jane-Before I come undone (Joey-Save me) Madison-Save me from the nothing I've become Alistair-Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real bring me to life (Spencer-Wake me up) Taylor y Madison-Wake me up inside (Spencer-I can't wake up) Taylor y Madison-Wake me up inside (Spencer-Save me) Madison-Call my name and save me from the dark (Taylor-Wake me up) Joey y Jane-Bid my blood to run (Taylor-I can't wake up) Jane y Joey-Before I come undone (Taylor-Save me) Jane-Save me from the nothing I've become Joey y Alistair-Bring me to life Spencer-I've been living a lie There's nothing inside Joey y Alistair-Bring me to life Myron-Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling Joey-Only you are the life among...the dead!!!!! Spencer-All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me Alistair-I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Los 2-Got to open my eyes to everything Mason-Without a thought without a voice without a soul Alistair-Don't let me die here (there must be something more) Madison-Bring me to life!!!!!! (Taylor-Wake me up) Mason y Jane-Wake me up inside (Taylor-I can't wake up) Mason y Jane-Wake me up inside (Taylor-Save me) Madison y Myron-Call my name and save me from the dark (Taylor-Wake me up) Madison y Joey-Bid my blood to run (Taylor-I can't wake up) Spencer y Alistair-Before I come undone (Taylor-Save me) Spencer y Alistair-Save me from the nothing I've become (Taylor y Mason-Bring me to life) Alistair y Joey-I've been living a lie There's nothing inside!!!!!!!! Madison-Bring me to life (Aplauden) ................... Simon-Señor Smith y Señorita Williams, síganme a la oficina, para definir a los ganadores, sí que hubo gran competencia este año (Lo siguen) Hayley-Estuvieron increíbles Sam-Yo no diría eso de algunos, pero sí, me gustaron Hayley-La chica cuando cantó My Inmortal, aparte de ser un clásico es una canción demasiado sentimental Sam-Estuve a punto de derramar unas lágrimas...pero por suerte no lo hize, y el sujeto que salió al principio, supongo que tiene potencial Hayley-Todos tienen potencial Sam-En fin, son jóvenes, y tienen talento Simon-Chicos, dense prisa (Entran) Hayley-Creí que sería fácil tomar una decición pero es un poco difícil Simon-Hablemos de Troath Explosion, ese tributo a Tokio Hotel fue bueno y movido, además su vestuario es muy llamativo, sus colores y coreografías, creo que ya sé por quién voy a elegir Bill-(Escuchaba) Sam-Bueno...para ti es fácil, eres jurado todo el tiempo...pero yo y Hayley...no nos decidimos entre Troath Explosion o New Directions, The Hossierdaddies también son buenos pero creo que les faltó algo Simon-Será mejor que decidan entre esos 2...o si no, yo decidiré y ganará Troath Explosion Bill-Troath Explosion?! Es enserio? Mil veces no!! El chico que cantó el sólo tiene potencial y es talentoso, me agrada, pero el resto de su club es una basura, y lo digo yo, que mi banda fue homenajeada, pudieron escoger una mejor canción y no ocupar demasiada utilería, Sr. Cowell, no dejaré que lo haga, sé que no soy jurado, pero lo fui el año pasado y tengo derecho a opinar, la utilería y lo extravagante opaca el talento y eso no debe ser valorado, usted debería saberlo más que nosotros en esta habitación ya que tiene el lujo de rechazar talentos Simon-Ok, entonces, tú a quién le darías la victoria? Nosotros sabemos por quien vamos a elegir Bill-.......